Óculos
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Satsuki resolveu aparecer apenas para dar um pouco de criatividade para Haruka... Do jeito mais prazeroso possível.


**Óculos**

- Haru-chan? - A pequena ruiva levantou os olhos ao ouvir o chamado à seu nome. - Pensei que talvez você pudesse querer alguma ajuda na composição da nova música.

A jovem balançou a cabeça negativamente, meio vermelha.

- Obrigada, Natsuki, mas está tudo bem. - A garota sorriu e voltou a olhar para o papel, observando o trabalho que já tinha feito. Desceu um pouco mais os olhos: O trabalho que ainda teria de fazer. Ultimamente a criatividade lhe escapava, ela não sabia bem o que compor. Ela havia prometido a todos os garotos que a mais nova música do Starish estaria pronta naquele dia.

Não podia falhar com seu dever. Apertou os olhos, encarando a página em suas mãos. Natsuki havia sentado ao seu lado, observando o trabalho da garota.

- Você não devia se esforçar tanto. - O garoto falou. - Se ficar com febre ou algo assim, só vai ser pior para todos.

- Eu falei que seria a única a fazer música para vocês, preciso me esforçar. - Argumentou com um sorriso.

Ele se encostou na árvore atrás deles junto dela e olhou para o céu.

- Desculpe por aquele dia.

Haruka levantou a cabeça confusa, olhando para o garoto. Ele não usava mais óculos.

Satsuki.

Haruka sentiu seu corpo tremendo. Era o garoto cruel.

De certa forma, não era só medo que preenchia o seu corpo. Ela se sentia atraída por ele desde o momento que o jovem havia ameaçado tocar seus lábios com os dela.

Talvez por isso ela não tenha conseguido escolher dentre os seis garotos presentes naquele dia em uma das salas de música. Porque quem ela realmente queria não estava presente. Em corpo sim, mas não em personalidade.

Respirou fundo e bloqueou os pensamentos. _Concentre-se, Haruka. _

- Não tem problema. - Ela tentou sorrir para o garoto, mas não deu certo. Ela nem mesmo conseguia o encarar direito. Seu coração estava acelerado.

Sentia-se como uma completa idiota.

- Quer dizer que você gostou?

Ousou olhar levemente para ele. Tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e a encarava diretamente.

Ele a estava provocando. Teve vontade de grunhir.

- Indiferente. - Ela respondeu revirando os olhos amarelos. O coração ainda batia rápido, mas não aguentava o fato de ele estar apenas a provocando.

- Tem certeza? - Ele pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e forçou-a a olhar para ele. - Nem mesmo está conseguindo me encarar.

- Estou ocupada. - Ela disse tentando se desvencilhar.

Tarde demais. Já havia se perdido na imensidão dos olhos azuis dele.

- Não gostou nem mesmo um pouco?

Ela tremeu.

- A única coisa que gostei foi da música. Você estava certo, conseguiu cantar com todo o seu sentimento, eu podia sentir a dor em você, a felicidade em você, o desejo em você.

- Foi nesse momento que se apaixonou por mim?

Ela se desvencilhou finalmente das mãos dele, voltando a olhar para o papel.

- Eu não estou apaixonada por você, Satsuki.

- Nem um pouco? Um mínimo? - Ele sorria.

Sim, ele estava a provocando. Mas não podia negar que sentia algo indescritível por ela. Ela era dele. Ela era perfeita para ele.

Algo indescritível.

Talvez fosse a primeira vez que não conseguia definir seus sentimentos com exatidão.

- Eu preciso terminar essa música.

- Talvez eu possa te ajudar te dando um pouco de criatividade. - Ele sugeriu.

Ela chegou um pouco mais para o lado, se afastando dele.

- Ou você podia colocar novamente os óculos. - Ela observou que ele havia prendido o óculos na gola de sua camisa.

- Ou você podia admitir que você está apaixonada por mim.

Ela parou.

- Está bem. - Disse se virando pra ele, indo com a mão discretamente até a gola de sua camisa. - Eu...

Ele agarrou a frágil mão dela e a puxou para mais perto de si.

- "Eu te amo, Satsuki"? - Sugeriu aproximando os narizes dos dois.

Ela deixou o olhar cair para a camisa dele. Ergueu a outra mão e puxou os óculos.

Ele segurou as duas mãos dela e a prendeu contra a parede. Não adiantava ela ter os óculos dele na mão se não os colocasse nele.

- Haruka... - Ele murmurou. - É a sua última chance.

Ela virou o rosto, olhando para a folha que ameaçava voar para longe.

- Certo. - Ela corou e respirou fundo. Teria de admitir para poder ser libertada. Era um preço a pagar. - Eu gosto de você.

- Só gosta?

- Amo. - Sentiu-se corar.

Ele aproximou os lábios dela e a beijou, soltando suas mãos. Haruka aproveitou apenas mais três segundos do beijo e colocou os óculos em Satsuki, pulando para trás e agarrando a folha jogada sobre a grama.

- Hm? Haru-chan? O que aconteceu?

Haruka levantou os olhos e sorriu para Natsuki.

- Acho que vou terminar a música, só isso.

Lembraria de arrancar os óculos de Natsuki mais vezes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mais babaca impossível, eu concordo. Se alguém ler (?), estou tipo assim, sentada, na sala da faculdade onde a mãe da aula, com TODOS os sites que prestam bloqueados (menos o FF s2s2s2s2s2), então, resolvi escrever alguma coisa.**

**E saiu isso. Queria escrever alguma coisa de Uta No Prince-sama, porque amei o anime. **

**BOM, um dia eu escrevo algo mais legal u_u **

**Beijos e queijos, **

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila**


End file.
